McGee is in Trouble
by NCISfreak09
Summary: McGee startes seeing someone. they seem to like each other very much.What happens when a Petty officer is killed and McGee is framed? who is the framer? R&R Bad Summary i know just read going to be good! :
1. Chapter 1

beep!beep!

"stupid alarm clock!" McGee groaned.

"Don't yell at the clock, Tim." a female voice came.

In a quick flashback, the memories of last night came flooding back to Tim. The wine and kisses that were shared.

"Sapphire, Oh God, I have work today. Shit! Gibbs is going to kill me!" McGee said in a rush.

"Well, then it's a good thing I set your clock 30 minutes earlier,huh!"sapphire said nonchalantly.

Tim stops and looks at sapphire. "you're the best, you know that," McGee says coming up toward sapphire. they close the distance between them. Tim kisses her softly that deepens.

"i know!" sapphire said flirty.

i think have just enough time to..." he said grabbing his camera, "take a pictures, that i can put on my desktop at work."

"well can i put on some good clothes on?" she said laughing, trying to get her clothes.

"um, NO!"he said also chuckling trying to get her before she gets into the bathroom, but that didn't work very well. sapphire was to quick for Tim to catch her. when she was running to the bathroom she grabbed some of her clothes and McGee's.A few minutes later, sapphire came out wearing his shirt and her jeans.

"you look good in my shirts, you should wear them more often." McGee said. he grabbed the camera and takes pictures of looks at the clock.

"oh, um, i have to go to work now see you around 7, OK?"McGee said into a soft kiss.

"goodbye my Timmy, and have a good day at work!" Sapphire said closing the door. Tim chuckled silently,knowing that he would have a bruise on the back of his head just like every other day.

this is my firstfanfiction that i wrote i know its not that good but it WILL get is mcabbey don't worry! sapphire is Tim's girlfriend for now!continue reading.... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Just to let you know I do not own NCIS or any of it characters.

Chapter 2: At Work

"Ok let's see what I have." McGee said scanning for a good picture of Sapphire. As both Ziva and Tony came to sit down, they said their hellos. When McGee didn't answer Tony sneak to see what he was doing. But before he could see the screen McGee yelled "yes I found you, you little…"

"What is it, a virus?" Tony laughed.

"No, it's," McGee said putting one of sapphire's pictures of on the big screen, "sapphire."

"Wow she's hot McLover! Where did you meet her?" Tony said starring at sapphires curly red hair and her ice blue eyes, which were popping from behind her hair.

"We met in a coffee shop not to long ago." McGee said with a smile on his face.

"Timmy, Timmy McGee", sapphire said. As Tony and Ziva were looking around for a woman, Tim flipped open his cell phone.

"Hey!" McGee said smiling "thanks, um, yeah, tonight will be good." McGee paused "I love you too" McGee hung up smiling widely.

"That sounds serious McGee." Ziva said smiling in a worried way. On the other hand Tony just stood there flabbergasted. No one saw Gibbs coming.

"Tony why are you starring at McGee, and who is this?" Gibbs said slapping DiNozzo on the head.

"Oh that's McGeek's girlfriend." Tony said trying not to laugh and Abby came into the quad.

"Gibbs, Gibbs. I have a present for you, and I know that it's not your birthday or anything but here." Abby said handing over the present. It was a black box and ribbon. She turned around to say her normal hellos to everyone but was stopped the picture that McGee was drooling over.

"Who is this, oh and hello everyone?" Abby said with a small smile.

"That's McGee's girlfriend isn't that right McGeek!" Tony taunted. McGee's phone went off, and Tony sneaked closer to her what was going on.

"McGee, oh you can use it only if you be careful, ok? Yup there's pizza in the refrigerator. Um thanks, I thought I brought it but I guess… ok bye. Love you more." McGee said finishing his conversation with sapphire. Abby seemed to be a bit down but McGee didn't have time to ask her about it because Gibbs was barking out orders. "Tony gas the truck, McGee call ducky! We have a dead petty officer. Oh um, ill open your present when I get back ok Abby?"

"Ok. Um, Bravo, Yankee, Echo!" Abby said waving bye.

Sorry about that chapter 2 thing I was just messing around. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it was late.


End file.
